


Circumstances

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, F/M, Heavy Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lancelot /Gwen, sometimes love alone is not enough"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumstances

She had seen the stars in his eyes. His whole world had lit up when she laughed. Her life seemed complete when he kissed her. He had seen no other life that didn’t involve her.

They had been in love. That much was obvious to anyone existing on this earth. They were sickeningly cute. Not a single soul was surprised when they got married, and even fewer doubted their happily ever after.

It would have been easier if that had been the case. That’s how fairytales go, they fall in love, they get married, live happily ever after. Few believed in fairy tales, but they did. Life didn’t have to be large gestures and elaborate speeches. They had each other and they were happy. It was enough.

This would be easier if they had simply fallen out of love. If it had been a realization that they no longer had what they once did. But she still sees the universe in his eyes, and he still has a hard time seeing a life without her. But love can’t fix everything. It can’t fix their work schedules, it can’t fix straying glances, it can’t fix their separating lives.

Whoever said love was the most powerful force on earth was a liar. Circumstance, they decided was; followed closely by fate or destiny. Some say that love is what makes a human, but it’s not. It’s the ability to keep going in the face of it. The ability to see someone you love, who loves you, and walk away.

But now, as they said goodbye over the two sides of cardboard boxes, they couldn’t bring themselves to say it. It would be so simple, three small words, and everything would be right again. But it wouldn’t be enough, they knew that now. So they parted, the words turning stale in their mouths. She took her last look at the universe, and he ventured into the unknown. They went to their empty apartments and carried on as if they were whole.

She found a note on her birthday simply reading “ _I love you,”_ but she didn’t cry. She simply sent one back, and with a new courage, faced the world.


End file.
